Parler, c'est plutôt compliquer en fait
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Et si Bob Lennon n'avait pas toujours eu cette capacité à parler tout le temps ? Si, de base, c'était plutôt l'inverse... Premier Post, ne m'enterrer pas sous les tomates, pitié, please...


_**Yellow. Premier post. Pas l'habitude de commencer. Bref. Petit Os qui m'a sauvagement sauter dessus sans prévenir quand je me passais une trèèès vieille vidéo du Bob Lennon Show. Donc voilà. En priant pour que ça plaise à certains.**_

 ** _Au passage, le plagiat est interdit dans le coin, c'est marquer sur le panneau de Micka là-bas. Faites gaffe à vous. Bonne lecture._**

Vous vous voyez les petits parcs de votre enfance ? Ces petits endroits, parfois moche, parfois délabrés, souvent trop réduit pour contenir une masse incroyable d'enfant de moins de 10 ans surexcités. Ces jeunes êtres fragiles qui se roulent dans les flaques d'eau saumâtre, s'amusent à vos dépend et surtout , surtout, surtout, sont terriblement cruels envers les enfants un peu différents.

C'était le cas du petit Bob.

Malingre, un peu pâle et les cheveux indomptables à la manière d'un HarryPotDeBeurre avant l'heure, le petit garçon semblait un peu perdu au milieu de la foule grouillante de ses camarades bambins. Ses joues rougies par le froid du début de l'hiver ressortaient fortement sur son visage hébété assis sur son banc, seul, il regardait les autres enfants courir en tout sens en riant.

Non loin de là, une petite fille emmitouflée dans une écharpe de laine au moins deux fois plus grande qu 'elle regardait avec une curiosité dénué d'animosité le petit esseulé, planté sur son banc comme un piquet. Dans sa logique de petite fille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son congénère restait tout seul alors qu'il pouvait simplement s'amuser avec les autres. Dans le même ordre d'idée, la petite se dirigea vers l'intéressé qui, fixant un point vague quelque part devant lui, ne la vit absolument pas arrivé.

« Eh, pourquoi tu joues pas ?, dit la curieuse en faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. »

Des sueurs froides coulèrent soudain dans le cou du petit Bob, trempant son tricot rouge, et transformant son dos en une étuve glacée et poisseuse.

« Eh, tu écoutes ? Pourquoi tu joues pas ? insista la petite fille emmitouflés, en le fixant avec intensité.

\- Je… Je… J'a…ai pa…pas…en…env..envie. »

Et voilà le fond du problème : le petit Bob bégayait affreusement.

En moins de trois secondes ( je vous **jure que c'est vrai !** ), les têtes des bambins se retournèrent illico vers leur nouveau jouet leur nouveau bouc émissaire, leur nouvelle victime gratuite.

« Alors, on bé…bé…bég...bégaie ? susurra un garçon un peu plus grand aux cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, une lueur méprisante dans ces yeux d'enfant.

\- Beg ! cria soudain un gamin haut comme trois pommes.

 **\- BEG** ! reprirent en cœur les enfants qui formaient l'attroupement autour du pauvre Bob. »

Le clavaire avait commencé.

S'ensuivit une séance d'ostracisme particulièrement désagréable pour notre jeune héros les « BEG ! BEG ! » fusaient de partout, les voix couvraient les mille et uns bruits de la ville une pierre vola pour atterrir aux pieds ahurie de Bob, qui regardait, éberlué, le déchaînement de violence qui s'abattait soudain sur lui. Il était sidéré.

Une pluie de projectiles, goûters, pierres, bout de bois, voire même chaussures, failli assommer le bégayeur, qui préféra un replis stratégique à un affrontement de face. Ses courtes jambes ne le menèrent pas bien loin, son souffle se coupa bien vite, et ses petits poumons de frêle gamin se mirent à brûler de l'intérieur. S'écroulant par terre, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était au milieu du trottoir et qu'il avait l'air d'un malade sur le point d'expirer, le petit garçon aspira de grandes goulées d'air froid, qui faisaient contraste avec la lave qui recouvraient ses bronches.

L'enfant avait retrouvé sa respiration, mais l'idée de se lever de là ne l'avait pas effleurer. Il était…fatigué. En avoir marre de tout et de rien à la fois, c'est assez rare chez un petit garçon de cet âge. Le froid du béton traversait son pull pour venir piqué les menues bras de Bob, qui sentait ses doigts s'engourdir doucement. La lumière diffuse que donnait les nuages dansait derrière les paupières du gamin, comme les flammes d'une bougie qu'on aurait fixé trop longtemps, et qui se serait imprimé sur les pupilles à l'encre lumineuse.

Cette lumière douce et apaisante fut soudain obscurcie : une ombre grisa l'écran mouvant que regardait le jeune bouc émissaire.

« Pourquoi y plus de lumière ? Qui est le Kevin qui m'empêche de me réconforter devant mon écran blanc ? pensa le garçon en fronçant à demi les sourcils, mais n'ouvrant pas pour autant les yeux.

Dans un premier temps, je m'appelle pas Kevin, en dans un deuxième temps, pourquoi t'es couché par terre ? »

Bob ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et sautant sur ses pieds, se retourna en moins de deux, et fit face à la personne qui venait de parler, avec toute la dignité que lui permettait la situation. Son regard se posa sur un type pas très grand, qui devait être peut-être un peu plus âgé que lui, et qui l'observait avec intérêt de derrière ses verres épais et ronds. Son regard dénué d'animosité rassura quelque peu le gamin, qui se calma un peu et vit sa tension descendre un peu. Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent sans dire mot pendant se qui sembla être une éternité pour le petit garçon au pull rouge. Les yeux chocolats fixaient sans discontinuer les iris brunes qui lui faisaient face.

Une étincelle vint soudain faire briller les pupilles du nouvel arrivant. Il se redressa légèrement, et sourit.

« D'accord t'a gagner, s'exclama en riant à moitié le binoclard. Je dis un truc, et toi tu me dit qui est Kevin : d'acc ? enchaîna le jeune homme. »

Bob se taisait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Si il ouvrait la bouche, on allait encore se moquer de lui, et il en avait eu son compte pour la journée. Il continua donc de fixer un point vague derrière son interlocuteur, priant pour qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

« Tu veux pas parler ? A ta guise, dit le garçon en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir qui c'était ce Kevin, dit-il, pensif soudain. »

Il tourna les talons, et fit mine de s'en aller d'une même pas silencieux qui l'avait conduit à cet endroit.

« A…att..atte…Attend ! »

Le garçon lunetteux se retourna en souriant de plus bel. L'enfant le regardait avec curiosité maintenant. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé qui était Kevin. Et pour cause, les gens ne l'écoutait jamais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il est pu leur parler de lui.

« Alors, qui-es-ce ? demanda

\- C'e…C'es…C'est…m…mo…mon co…cous…cousin, finit par extirper du fond de sa gorge le petit garçon, soulagé que ce type n'est pas relevé le bégaiement, mais restant tout de même sur la défensive.

\- Ton cousin ? interrogea encore le jeune homme.

\- O…ou…oui, continua difficilement l'enfant. Et…et co… com…comm…comment…v…vo…vous a…av…avez en…ent…enten…entendu ce…q…que j…j'ai d…di…dit ?

\- T'as parlé à voix haute. »

Silence

« M…Ma…Mais… bégaya de plus belle le petit Bob

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? continua le garçon.

\- J…Je…, paniqua soudain le garçon au pull rouge, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je sais pas moi ! **ET PUIS VOUS ÊTES QUI D'ABORD** ! hurla furieux soudain le jeune Bob. La journée l'avait épuisé, il en avait ras le bol, et ce type lui posait des questions à n'en plus finir, qu'es qu'il aurait donné pour un canapé un une manette !

\- Calme, dit posément son interlocuteur. Ferme les yeux deux secondes.

\- Q…quoi ? demanda faiblement le petit garçon.

\- Ferme les yeux je te dit, tu vas voir.

Trop crevé psychologiquement pour refuser, l'enfant ferma les yeux, et attendit ses prochaines instructions.

\- Maintenant, tu me dit pourquoi tu m'as surnommé Kevin s'il te plait.

\- Parce que mon cousin est le plus grand kikoo de l'univers et que du coup, comme il s'appelle Kevin, je me suis dit qu'appeler les gens agaçants du même nom, ça serait bien. Que…Que…

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, s'esclaffa le binoclard, tu es stressé par le regard des autres. D'ou le fait que tu parles parfaitement quand tu fermes les yeux.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'écria dans les aigus le petit garçon, en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Je vous signale que je ne peux pas parler tout les yeux fermer ! Et si vous continué à rire **je vous envoie dans les tréfonds des enfers** , continua soudain d'une voix d'outre-tombe l'enfant au pull rouge.

\- Ouah, Tu fais frissonner, répondit en se calmant le monsieur à lunettes. Attend, on va tester quelque chose, fit-il en s'approchant du petit bonhomme.

Le martyrisé grogna en sentant son interlocuteur se rapprocher, et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Son autre main sortie de sa poche un briquet en bronze, ou un motif était gravé florale une flamme jaillit, d'un rouge sanglant, puis d'un orange vif, enfin d'un jaune digne du plus beau canari. approcha très doucement la flammèche des paupières closes du gamin, qui ne sentit qu'à peine la petite pointe de chaleur que dégageait le briquet.

Les petites flammes léchèrent la fine membrane qui protégeait les yeux de l'enfant des ravages du feu. Cependant, Bob ne sembla pas remarquer, ni même souffrir du fait qu'une langue rougeoyante dansait à quelques millimètres de ses pupilles.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le plus âgé passant et repassant ses flammèches sur les fines paupières du beg, et celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, attendait les bras ballants que le jeune homme eut finit.

« C'est bon, j'ai finis, murmura soudain le lunetteux en rangeant prestement son briquet. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pas trop tôt, grogna l'enfant en ouvrant doucement ses yeux, aveuglés par la lumière.

\- Tu veux bien me regarder, dit d'un air très sérieux son congénère, en le fixant du regard. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu voies.

\- Bah, là maintenant tout de suite, je voie pas grand chose, grimaça en plissant des yeux le petit garçon. Ah siiiiii, t'as des lunettes super cool, qui rayonne dans le noir et crache des rayons lasers quand tu es fâché… s'enflamma d'un seul coup le garçon, qui se plaqua les mains sur la bouche tant le flot de paroles se déversant de ses lèvres était inhabituel à ses oreilles. Tout ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête était sortis en trois secondes à peine.

\- C'est mieux non ? sourit avec bienveillance le binoclard à l'ancien beg.

\- Comment t'as fait ? s'exclama éberlué le petit garçon. C'est génial, j'ai plus de beg ! Youpiiiii !cria en sautant partout le petit garçon.

\- Mmh. J'ai supprimé ta vision primaire : en soit, ton subconscient qui te faisait bégayé ne capte plus les personnes que toi tu vois, expliqua placidement le congénère du petit Bob. Donc, plus de bégaiement.

\- **C'est géééénial ! Yeeeeeeee** ! hurlait le petit garçon, qui, ivre de joie, sauta sur son « sauveur », qui faillit tomber à la renverse dans le caniveau. Me **rci merci merci merci merci !** Continua l'enfant en posant des yeux plein d'adoration sur le jeune garçon.

\- **Tu vas me lâcher tout de suite** , fit d'une voie caverneuse l'homme aux lunettes, en lançant un regard où hurlaient des fantômes d'âmes damnées.

\- Ok… murmura faiblement le petit Bob, en s'éloignant rapidement.

\- Bon. Il temps d'y aller. D'avoir fait ta connaissance. C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda le plus âgé en se tournant légèrement dans l'idée de s'en aller.

\- Bob, mais attend… commença l'enfant.

\- Au revoir Bob, fit le jeune homme en partant par là d'ou il était venu.

\- Mais, tu es qui ? cria le petit garçon en voyant son « sauveur » s'éloigner. C'est quoi ton nom.

\- John !Et au fait Bob ! dit-il en se retournant une toute dernière fois

\- Quoi ? !répondit l'enfant

\- Jean-Kevin, c'est beaucoup mieux !

En écoutant un vieil album, Bob Lennon souriait d'un air rêveur, tout en pensant à ce jour là. Il en avait parcouru du chemin depuis. Son coca à la main, le pyrobarbare élargie son sourire en s'imaginant en train de bégayer en vidéo, et n'ayant toujours parler à personne de Kevin…

« Encore heureux qu'il ai été là, sinon, j'aurais gardé Kevin au lien de **Jean-Kevin…** »murmura le youtubeur en portant sa boisson préférer à ses lèvres.


End file.
